Clarity
by Karoles
Summary: Porque para ela, ele era a claridade no meio de toda aquela insanidade.
1. apresentações

**(N/A)**_**: **__**Sim eu to viva. Não, eu não abandonei minhas outras fics. Esse é o preço que e paga por tentar passar em medicina huashuauhsuhashu mas enfim, eu to aqui, um pequeno esforço da minha parte. Por isso eu espero um pouco de apoio de vocês leitores. Ah, e quando necessário, eu gostaria que vocês acompanhassem o capítulo com a música (quando for assim, o nome do capítulo será o nome da música. DETALHES ESQUECIDOS AUHSHAUHUSHASHU boa leitura ^^**_

**Personagens:**

_James Potter_

Idade: 18 anos

Descrição: _"A cara, eu não sou muito de reparar em mim mesmo não, mas não posso negar que sou um gato." "Ele é viado" "TCHAU PADS"_

Uma frase: _"Ser solteiro não é nada mais do que namorar a vida."_

Uma cor: Verde esmeralda

–-

_Lily Evans_

Idade: 17 anos

Descrição: _"Ruiva, olhos verdes, baixinha, estressada, lind-" "A DESCRIÇÃO É MINHA JAMES, SAI DAQUI." "Ta bom ruiva, tchau." "Ah, volta aqui seu bastardo, eu te amo... James?... ai esquece, deixa essa descrição mesmo."_

Uma frase: _"Sonhe como se fosse viver para sempre e viva como se fosse morrer amanhã."_

Uma cor: Ainda não decidi.

–-

_Sirius Black_

Idade: 19 anos

Descrição: _"Eu sou gostoso cara, só isso."_

Uma frase: _"É assim que tem que ser."_

Uma cor: Azul turquesa

–-

_Marlene McKinnon_

Idade: 17 anos

Descrição: _"Morena, poderosa, melhor amiga da ruiva ai em cima, gostosa, ninguém pode comigo."_

Uma frase: _"Esse é o mundo em que vivemos, não podemos trocar."_

Uma cor: Azul acinzentado

–-

_Remus Lupin_

Idade: 18 anos

Descrição: _"Ah, tem mesmo que fazer isso?"_

Uma frase: _"Eu sempre estarei aqui pra você"_

Uma cor: Preto, ou algum tom de roxo

–-

_Ninphadora Tonks_

Idade: 16 anos

Descrição: _"Eu não sou a pirralha que eles acham que eu sou."_

Uma frase: _"Ela é... maior por dentro."_

Uma cor: Azul Tardis

–-

_Pablo Anderson_

Idade: 18 anos

Descrição: _"Não sou gay, apenas tenho uma leve queda por homens."_

Uma frase: _"Essas são as minhas verdadeiras cores."_

Uma cor: cor de burro quando foge

–-

–-

_"Depois de muitas coisas, Lily percebe de quem ela REALMENTE gostava."_

**(N/A):**___**O capítulo ficou mais como uma apresentação do que um prólogo, mas a ultima frase já descreve tudo UHAHSUHUASHUA espero que gostem e apertem esse botão ai em baixo. Vou tentar postar um dia sim e um dia não, dependendo de como for a recepção de vocês. Mas eu prometo tentar um prólogo melhor haha**_


	2. prólogo

**(N/A)**_**: **__**Sim eu to viva. Não, eu não abandonei minhas outras fics. Esse é o preço que e paga por tentar passar em medicina huashuauhsuhashu mas enfim, eu to aqui, um pequeno esforço da minha parte. Por isso eu espero um pouco de apoio de vocês leitores. Ah, e quando necessário, eu gostaria que vocês acompanhassem o capítulo com a música (quando for assim, o nome do capítulo será o nome da música. DETALHES ESQUECIDOS AUHSHAUHUSHASHU boa leitura ^^**_

Prólogo

Era estranha a forma como as pessoas ficavam me julgando quando eu era mais nova. Primeiro por ser ruiva e depois por só andar com garotos (na maior parte do tempo). Hoje elas praticamente lambem o chão pra eu passar (mentira hahahaha) e poder pegar um autógrafo meu. Até que a ideia de pegar o meu "dom" pra escrita e lançar um livro não foi tão ruim assim.

Voltando para quando eu era mais nova... desde o ginásio¹ eu só andava com garotos. Mas não era qualquer garoto, eu andava com os marotos. Ah, os marotos... eles foram e são a melhor parte da minha vida. "Os Marotos" é um grupo (eu não acredito que eles ainda se chamam assim) constituído de quatro pessoas: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e eu. Sim, eu já fiz parte dos marotos. Bom, até eu quebrar a principal regra marota: "em hipótese alguma você deve beijar um maroto". Eu não só beijei um maroto, como dormi com um. Mas essa é uma outra história que você vai ficar sabendo futuramente.

Mas o melhor de se passar toda uma vida com garotos, é que você acaba descobrindo um pouco da cabeça maligna deles. Sério, e eles dizem que nós mulheres é que somos loucas e fofoqueiras hahaha esses três conversam mais do que a língua e boca permitem. Mas eu amo eles, são minha família...

É, eu estou aqui contando sobre minha vida pra vocês enquanto meu marido toma conta de meu bebê, então vamos ao que interessa, ou seja, como eu me casei com James –Arrogante- Potter.

**(N/A): Heeeey! Eu sei que ta beeeem pequeno, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui hahha como esse é só prólogo, ele é curto mesmo, mas os capítulos serão maiores, eu prometo! E que tal vocês me mandarem algumas reviews em? faz bem pro ego de todo autor, pode ter certeza. **

**Até o próximo (e primeiro) capítulo!**

**Beijos,**

**Karoles**


	3. Chapter 1

**(N/A): OLÁ MEUS QUERIDOS *-* EU SEI QUE EU PROMETI NÃO DEMORAR maaaaaaas, eu estou com alguns problemas de saúde, meu tio ta na UTI, e esse fim de semana tem vestibular da UFU (Universidade Federal de Uberlândia) então eu to me matando de estudar. Esse vai ser o primeiro capítulo então, pelo menos uma review seria legal né? Ok, boa leitura e até lá embaixo ^^**

**Thaty: aaaaaa sério? Você ta em qual período? Sou fissurada por por Jily e por medicina 3 **

**Capítulo 1**

"Se o problema tem solução, não esquente a cabeça querida. E se ele não tiver, ai que você não tem que se preocupar mesmo" Essa é uma ótima frase de efeito, mas fica a dica: nunca digam isso para a sua filha adolescente às 6h da manhã, não ajuda no humor durante o dia. Minha mãe me fala isso todo dia quando eu demoro um minuto a mais pra sair da cama.

Eu meio que tenho um ritual: acordar irritada com minha mãe, me levantar da cama, me espreguiçar, olhar pela janela e ver que meu vizinho ainda está dormindo, mandar uma sms pra ele acordar, entrar no banho, sair do banho, me trocar, descer pro café, escovar meus dentes e me encontrar com meu vizinho pra irmos junto pro colégio. E sim, eu faço isso todos os dias.

Meu vizinho é o meu melhor amigo. Sério, eu amo ele (não amor daqueeeeeele jeito, amor de amigo), sempre que eu preciso de alguém eu chamo ele, ou a Lene e a Tonks, mas ele ta mais perto de mim. O nome dele é James Potter, um gato. Moreno, olhos castanho-esverdeados, uns 1,85 de altura (ah, ele tem um tanquinho mas ele não sabe que eu sei).

Depois que se passa 14 anos morando ao lado de uma mesma pessoa, você acaba descobrindo algumas manias dela, assim como percebe o desenvolver da pessoa. Em uma noite de terça, quando ele estava se arrumando pra sair com a vaca da Anderson (já explico), eu estava sentada em minha cama lendo um livro e percebi a movimentação na casa ao lado e quando me viro, lá estava ele, enrolado em uma toalha, com algumas gotículas de água escorrendo por seu abdômen que eu tinha acabado de descobrir ser defino.

Agora a história da Anderson. Jolenne Anderson é a garota mais mimada e metida que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer. Não vou falar que eu já fui amiga dela porque é mentira. A mãe dela e minha mãe trabalhavam juntas e nós acabamos passando muito tempo juntas quando éramos crianças, mas ela quebrava todas as minhas bonecas, pintava meu cabelo... enfim, um dia meu cansei dela e simplesmente parei de falar com ela. Só que eu era a única "amiga" dela, então ela ficou sozinha depois disso e decidiu que ia ser legal declarar guerra e começar uma vingança de 10 anos contra mim. Bom, ela ainda não parou com isso. Loira, dos olhos azuis, magra, alta, tipo modelo, ela tem tudo e todos onde e quando ela quiser. Eu sou apenas a garota ruiva baixinha que anda com os garotos populares.

Acho que ainda não falei muito de mim né? Bom, sou ruiva, baixinha, olhos verdes. Ai cara, da uma olhada lá no início quando eu me apresentei porque eu to meio que com preguiça agora. E atrasada pra aula, e se isso acontecer de novo, a tia Minnie manda me dar outra advertência e eu deveria ser a garota modelo haha.

Agora que estou arrumada, e que tomei café posso ir me encontrar com James

- Tchau mãe! – gritei por cima do ombro enquanto saia e fechava a porta da frente.

Como sempre, ele já estava sentado no banco do outro lado da rua me esperando. É incrível como que ele consegue ser lindo antes das 7h da manhã. Tudo bem, eu assumo, eu tenho uma leve queda por ele. Mas ele é meu melhor amigo e essas coisas podem ser superadas, não é? NÃO É? Tem que ser.

- Ei ruiva, que tal sair da lilylândia e prestar atenção no que eu to falando? – bom meu querido, eu tava divagando sobre você e sua beleza ok? Eu queria dizer isso, mas o que eu disse foi algo parecido com:

- ah, oi James. Me desculpa, o que você disse? – por que eu to me sentindo tão patética perto dele? Peraí, não responde.

- Lírio – eu amo quando ele me chama assim – você tem que parar de ignorar seu amigo aqui, magoa isso. – por que tem que fazer isso comigo? – fazer o que?

- E disse isso em voz alta? – ai que mico! – ah, eu.. e-eu... fazer nada! Olha os marotos la – disse e apontei para dois garotos que nos esperavam próximos a entrada da escola.

- Depois eu quero saber sobre o que você estava falando viu ruiva?

- Ok, depois a gente se fala – sai de lá mais rápido que um foguete, puxando o braço das minhas amigas e correndo pra aula de Física.

As aulas que temos antes do horário do almoço passaram muito rápido. Isso porque eu queria prolongar o máximo que eu pudesse o tempo para não dar de cara com James e ter de me explicar. Eu odeio dar explicações, ainda mais quando são sobre possíveis sentimentos no meu coração. Sentimentos esses que eu prefiro chamar de "bug" – algo que eu não costumo ter. Eu acompanhei Lene até o salão principal – lugar onde realizamos nossas refeições e etc – enquanto Tonks foi buscar os meninos em suas aulas. Eu até parecia feliz – parecia não quer dizer que eu estava - mas na verdade eu tava quase correndo (e morrendo) de medo. Se bem que James pode ter esquecido sobre o que aconteceu não é? É, não foi isso que aconteceu.

Depois que todos nos encontramos, nós fomos para o jardim do castelo (eu ainda não falei sobre Hogwarts não é? Hogwarts é o lugar ideal para todos. Para os bons e também para os maus. Hogwarts não é somente uma escola, é também um lar. Ela está sempre pronta para ajudar aqueles que dela precisam. Eu particularmente amo esse lugar. Hogwarts é dividida por quatro casas: Grifinória, o lar dos corajosos. Lufa-Lufa, para todos que se sentirem bem vindos. Corvinal, que abriga os de raciocínio rápido e Sonserina, para aqueles que são ambiciosos. Quando efetuamos nossa matrícula, respondemos a um questionário que no final diz em que casa ficaremos. Eu tenho orgulho em dizer que sou da Grifinória, mesmo que eu não pareça muito corajosa. Hogwarts se parece com um castelo daqueles filmes antigos. Na verdade, É um castelo.) onde nos sentamos em baixo da nossa árvore. Rem estendeu uma toalha tipo de piquenique pra gente sentar e almoçar em paz. Quando penso que não, James (que estava ao meu lado) me chama pra conversar:

- Lily?

- Meu nome – disse olhando pra tudo quanto é lado, menos pra ele.

- Já é depois? – perguntou puxando meu rosto pra ele.

- Eu tenho mesmo que definir quando é depois e quando não é?

- Você que sabe – agora ele vai se fazer de vítima? Sinto muito James Potter, mas isso não funciona comigo. Na verdade funciona, mas ele não precisa ficar sabendo disso hehe

- Olha que gracinha, vai fazer bico também? – nessa hora todo mundo olhou pra gente, e quando eu falo todo mundo, é todo mundo que tava passando ali perto na hora – não precisa jayjay – ele odeia que chame ele assim e eu amo provocar ele – eu digo quando é depois. E depois vai ser na aula de história. – depois disso eu levantei e fui pra sala, porque eu não agüentava mais. E acho que a Marlene percebeu porque eu recebi o seguinte bilhete durante a aula:

_O que ta rolando? –M_

_Não tem nada rolando –L _

_A gente viu lil, não adianta mentir –T _

_Ok, vocês viram o quê, exatamente? –L _

_Vimos você e o James no maior love. Qual é Lilian, você ta caidinha pelo cara – M_

_Vocês estão vendo coisa onde não tem, só sei disso –L_

_Ta bom, você não sente nada pelo James e eu sou loira –T_

_Tecnicamente você é loira ninphadora –M_

_Cala a boca e não estraga meu ponto de vista sua anta –M_

Agora é a parte em que elas começam a brigar mas isso vocês não precisam ler. O importante foi isso:

_Você precisava ver a maneira como James te olha. É como se ele estivesse pronto pra te apertar em seus braços másculos e sair correndo dali. –M_

_E você olha pra ele como se esperasse loucamente que ele fizesse isso. –T_

_Ta na cara que vocês sentem uma coisa um pelo outro Lil, vocês só não viram isso ainda. Pensa nisso – M _

E foi o que eu fiz. Eu pensei sobre isso durante o restante das aulas, bom, até biologia, que é a aula que eu faço com James, e nessa aula, ele resolveu decidir por mim que já era depois e que eu devia algumas explicações pra ele. Pensando agora, a razão era até meio banal, mas o pensamento que ele ficou com isso na cabeça + o que lene escreveu naquele papel, fez com que minha linda e não tão querida mente fértil imaginassem coisas. Coisas que se baseavam em James me puxando pela cintura e me beijando.

- Se toda vez que eu for falar com você eu for ignorado, eu vou parar de tentar – eu meio que acordei depois que James sussurrou isso no meu ouvido no meio da aula.

- Me desculpa, eu tava distraída. Mas o que foi que você disse mesmo?

- Disse que eu decidi que não vou esperar mais. Eu to curioso lily, você pode me falar o que foi que eu fiz com você? Eu te bati? Te machuquei? Te magoei? Eu-

- James, respira! Você não fez nada e eu não estava me referindo a você – mentira! – eu estava falando comigo mesma – dupla mentira.

- Deu pra ficar louca agora é? – ele deu uma risada tão escandalosa que o professor olhou e nos repreendeu com o olhar

- Cala a boca antes que ele nos tire de sala faltando poucos segundos pra acabar a aula seu tonto – eu não resisti e acabei rindo também – ta bom, James. Vamos embora. Não agüento mais esse cheiro de sapo dessecado.

Horas mais tarde, quando eu tava indo me deitar e olhei pela janela, eu vi uma folha pregada na janela do quarto do meu vizinho. O que tava escrito naquela folha fez com que eu percebesse que tudo o que lene e toks tinham me dito, era a verdade, verdade essa que eu não queria ver. E a verdade é que eu estava apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. E naquela noite, eu dormi com aquela frase na cabeça, fiquei imaginando as coisas mais absurdas que existem, porque James é pra mim o que estava escrito: _why are you my clarity?_

**(N/A): GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTE OI. Então, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Bem meloso? Hahahaha provavelmente no próximo capítulo teremos mais pontos de vista, mas eu particularmente gosto do da Lily. **

**Fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de pessoas que leram mas meio triste com a quantidade que deixou review. Espero mais viu?**

**Beijinhos,**

**Karoles.**


	4. take a look

**(N/A): Heeey, isso não é um capítulo novo (ainda) **

**Mas seguinte: eu mudei o nome da história para Clarity porque:**

**eu acho mais legal**

**a história é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser qqqq ahusuhahusa**

**faz mais sentido com a história. **

**Enfim. Deixem reviews? Eu vi que cento e tantas pessoas viram/leram mas ninguém comenta, triste vida:/ **

**Segunda eu posto o segundo capítulo se eu conseguir terminar ele por causa do vestibular e etc. **

**Beijos**

**Karoles**


End file.
